


KaPow!

by Hades1988



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Solar Flares, Soulmates, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades1988/pseuds/Hades1988
Summary: Kara loses her powers after fighting an alien, while trying to get her powers back she begins to percieve a mysterious sound that no one else can hear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote at lunch, hope you all like it.
> 
> :)

Being a ray of sunshine was a term of endearment she had come to love in all her years on Earth. Despite the sorrows that marked her first years of life, she never gave up hope. Never. And as National City's only protector who could go into hand in hand combat with some of the most formidable adversaries the universe could provide, the containment of a plant-based alien who was in rut laid square on her shoulders.

"Laser eyes!" Yelled Winn into the intercom.

"Is not working!" She grunted pulling her fist from the alien's grip, he was getting stronger.

"Freeze it then!" Said Alex.

"that could kill them," she tried a grip lock that Alex had taught her only to be thrown across the dense forest.

"And?"

"Winn, no one should die for being horny," she dusted her super suit. "He hasn't hurt anyone."

"Laser eyes?" Suggested Winn again.

"Laser eyes," she said launching herself towards the battle.

That was a month ago and Kara hadn't got her powers back. Who would have thought that being a literal ray of sunshine would make plant man invincible?

"Stupid photosynthesis," she said in the Med-bay

She slept the first two days, ate tons of food the next four, spent hours under the sun lamps to no avail. Plant man, however, paid a hefty fine to National City before returning to his duties as a forest ranger.

"I'm sorry," he said, truly repented when he was released, giving her a small cactus in a coffee mug and an apologetic smile. ”My partner had to leave for our planet to take care of their mother and I didn't know how to handle it.”

Staring at the happy plant on her coffee table Kara wrapped herself in a metaphorical blanket of misery and a literal one of soft, soft fabric. That's when she first felt it, a soft vibration all across her soul, the best she could compare it was when a guitar string was tuned.

"Are you doing this?" She asked to the plant, who remained still just like Earth plants do.

The feeling was gone just as fast, she looked out the window, life continued as usual on her street. Deliveries were made, people walked their dogs, helicopters flew across the sky.

It happened again on her way to work the next day, just as she passed the vegetarian restaurant on her way to Noonan's, and another time while having a little heart to heart with Mrs. Grant about her powers.

"Do you hear that?" She blurted walking from one side of the balcony to the other, National City's skyline remained the same, except for a building they were remodeling.

"Yes! It's the sound of the millions Catco is not making with the lack of Supergirl heroics."

* * *

"Maybe if you jump out of the highest building it'll kickstart your powers," suggested Winn. "Like pushing a car to jump-start its engine."

Kara grimaced at the idea of ending like a blue-red splat on the pavement.

"We are not pushing Kara off a building." Said Alex pinching her nose. "Hey! I can shoot you."

"How's that less drastic than jumping off a building?" Asked Winn. "What about the white Martian in containment..."

"I don't want to have my ass handed over again, thank you." Kara paced the control room in the DEO.

"What does Superman say?" Asked J'onn shifting back to his human self, visibly tired of pretending to be The Girl of Steel.

"To give it time and enjoy the break." Kara rolled her eyes. If she was a ray of sunshine, Kal was even worst.

* * *

There it was again, that strange vibration in the air. Well, it was more like a pulse that for some reason made her happy. Kara walked around in the park, ice-cream in hand.

"What is it?" Asked Alex.

"I-" She followed the path to the zoo, but the pulse diminished the closer she got to the entrance. "Nope, this way," Kara said to no one, in particular, retracing her steps, Alex trailing behind her.

"The lake," she exclaimed.

"Kara, what are we looking for?" Asked Alex, after the third time rowing around the lake.

It was there just a second ago, the "feeling" was stronger, but it began to fade.

"Kara, sit down you’re going to tip over the boat." Said Alex smiling at the lake staff that was making hand signs for Kara to sit down.

Was she going crazy without her powers? Maybe it was a radio signal she was picking up on.

Kara felt it again in her bones, looking to the dock all she could see were people going in and out of the rental boats, returning their life-vests and a woman taking a book that was passed to her by a family that was taking their seats in the boat the young woman had vacated. She must have forgotten the book after her time was up.

She had long black hair that contrasted with her pale skin, the woman looked right at Kara when she put the book away in a tote bag.

They were too far away to see the color of her eyes.

"She-" Kara whispered taking a step forward.

* * *

The squish of their shoes accompanied them the rest of the afternoon, no taxi was willing to take them to her apartment with their clothes soaked in lake water, so they had to walk ten blocks from the park to her building.

"I can't believe you got us banned," complained Alex climbing the stairs to Kara's apartment shaking the water out of her phone. "What was all that?"

"I'm sorry. Ever since I lost my powers I've been hearing this pulse all over the city."

"An alien attack?"

"No."

"Mind control?"

"I don’t' think so."

"Today it was the strongest I've heard it," Kara stood in her living room, Cary the cactus on her window sill soaking in the sunlight.

"Why don't you call Winn?"

* * *

Because they always ended up watching ghost videos on YouTube.

It started with Winn checking the signals going on in National City on the main screen at the DEO, then they'll move to his monitor to google "strange sounds coming out of nowhere,"-842K results-. It will end with them hurdled over his tablet watching the videos and then they'll inevitably end up clicking on "Ten ghost videos you probably have never seen."

"That is so fake!" Said Winn with a tremor in his voice. "It's obviously a fishing string."

They spend the night at the DEO for research purposes and not because they were afraid to return to their apartments alone.

* * *

It took The Venture falling off the sky for Kara to jump out of the DEO and get her flight ability back. Winn almost had a heart attack.

"Hey, cuz. Nice to see you," said Superman joining her on the sky.

In the excitement of getting her powers back and working with her cousin to investigate The Venture accident, all thoughts of mysterious sounds were relegated to the back of her mind.

"Nervous?" Asked Clark inside the elevator of the new offices of Luthor Corp.

"A bit," she said gripping her pen and notepad.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment to focus and to alleviate from the strain of all the sounds and sights her powers provided. Tuning out everything around her the thump returned. The familiar sensation was there along with a sound she recognized as a heartbeat. She wanted to chase after it to know where it came from but they were on a mission.

The higher they went up in the elevator the stronger the heartbeat got, she was blushing even before they reached the last floor. When the elevator doors opened all she could see were the most vibrant and beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

Stunned by the woman leading them to her office all she could think was: KaPow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and subscriptions.
> 
> I know I said there were no plans for a second part but I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen next.

"What was that back there?" Asked Clark getting in the elevator of L-Corp.

"Nothing," said Kara trying to calm her heartbeat and the deep blush on her face. "I'm just happy that Lena is okay."

"Great instinct knowing something was up." He said.

"About that, there's something I need to ask you."

"I'm all ears," he said with his ever-present smile.

"After my last solar-flare something happened, it's nothing bad," she added at the alarmed look from her cousin. "I began to perceive something, like..."

"A harmony?"

"Yes!" Finally, someone knew what was happening. "Why are you smiling?"

"When I first hear it I was home with a terrible cold, then Lois came in to drag me out to chase some story," his smile grew even more. "She had been in some thigh situations so a simple cold is no excuse for me to work skip work."

Kara's mind directly to the woman on the top floor and all the hours she spent at L-Corp.

"As soon as I got my powers back - continued Clark - I went to the fortress but I didn't find anything. With time I realized that it had to do with Lois, like a way for the universe to point me to my..."

"Soulmate," said Kara in a dreamy voice. It was real.

"Something like that," said Clark adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder. "I like to think it has more to do with how compatible you are with some else."

"What you mean?"

"There could be more than one _place_ that calls you."

"No way!" Said Kara stepping out of the elevator on the ground floor, with Clark next to her. "Where else do you _feel_ this?"

"Gotham," he said.

-

Funny, how easy it was to convince Alex, Winn, and James about strange harmonies in the city that only affected her than the fact that Lena Luthor was a good person.

Actually no, it wasn't funny at all. It was right down frustrating.

"I wonder if this is how Uncle Jor-El felt when he tried to convince the high council that Krypton was coming to an end?"

"What was that?" asked Winn.

"Nothing," she said.

Yes, Lena's brother was a convicted terrorist and her mom was the leader of a terrorist organization of her own, but that didn't mean Lena was a bad person.

"Don't we all deserve a second chance?" she paced her living room, the Monopoly dice in her hand. Cary the cactus, as receptive as always remained silent, her friends not so much.

"After the red kryptonite incident I got a second chance," she walked back the way to the table. "Rao! She hasn't done anything to need a second chance, she just needs a chance!"

"She helped her mother launch Medusa," said Winn.

"It was a trap to get her arrested!" countered Kara.

"You can't trust her, she is a Luthor!" Repeated James for the hundredth time since Lena had set foot in National City.

"And Winn is a Schott."

"That was low," said her crestfallen friend.

That was the end of that week's game night.

Hours later her phone dinged with a text from Lena wishing her a good night.

-

There is a ring galaxy far away that could be seen from the Observatory of the Science Council In Krypton that Kara loved to watch for hours, enraptured by its beauty. It wasn't observable from Earth, making her miss home more than ever since she got a chance to know Earth's night sky back in Midvale until now.

"Earth to Kara," said Lena amused by her distraction.

"Uh?"

"I was asking if you'll check out this new noodle bar that opened last week." It was subtle but Kara caught the slight hitch on Lena's breath. It was impossible to focus when Lena did that lip biting thing.

"Yes, I like food. I eat food all the time."

"I know," said Lena in that voice that made her tingle. "Is tonight okay with you?"

"Tonight is good," she said.

Despite everything Lena made her feel, Kara didn't have it in her to make any kind of move, all that Lena seemed to want was a friend and all she needed right now was someone who didn't see her as anything else but Kara Danvers.

But that didn't keep her mind from focusing on Lena's heartbeat every now and then just to make sure she was okay, or from welcoming the warm fuzzy feeling that made her overflow with joy every time she looked into her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I write with no outline or even the slightest idea of what would happen next other than SuperCorp is endgame, so if you have any ideas of what would you like to see in this story you can leave them in the comments or in tumblr.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as: @sketching-fiction


	3. Chapter 3

The first rule of a highly advanced society devoted to technological discoveries, scientific breakthroughs, and productivity, is to get rid of all the time wasters that kept them from their goals. Like, storytelling, music, arts, useless chit-chat and of course they needed to refine the fallible search for a companion to spend one's life to even out the declining network of each Kryptonian's aging family.

At least those were the ultimate plans for Krypton that should put them on top of its solar system, way above Daxam. The only thing they accomplished though, was marriage arrangements and having Krypton's children efficiently born out from pods.

The elders used to brag about how Krypton had conquered its most basic needs regarding procreation, that, according to them, gave way to a higher form of living. As long as you ignored the scandals that would arise from time to time about illicit liaisons between high-status council members, you could say they were indeed and advanced society.

But the damage was done. And it gave Kara a huge disadvantage on Earth because she didn't know what to do with her feelings. She didn't have any memories from home to compare them to.

Zor-El and Alura loved her, there was no doubt about it, but the interactions between them were always efficient, not tender. Rao, the only time she witnessed any form of physical contact her home was exploding.

Astra and Non, well, they were very focused on their goal to save their home, and Jor-El and Lara were hiding Kal's illicit conception.

On the other hand, Eliza and Jeremiah were so different, sharing hugs and kisses in the kitchen while making dinner or on their way out to work. But that didn't last long before Jeremiah disappeared.

All she had left where Earth's entertainment, but it gave her only the theory, and none of it helped when it came to know what to do when Lena did that thing with her eyebrows when she was telling her about her newest science project.

"It would help so many people," said Lena almost embarrassed. "We could end world hunger and solve the problem of transportation—"

Rao. How she loved the look of complete wonder in Lena's face. Even with all the mystery and confidentiality surrounding her latest project, it was obvious how important it was for her. Kara could only stare in wonder. Lena's lengthy explanation about quantum mechanics didn't escape her, it was just that it always took her a while to be able to speak.

She wished she could just burst into song to express what she was feeling whenever Lena was near her.

Earth's music was a discovery. Back in Krypton, it was reserved to the highest and most sacred moments of their lives, in the last centuries it was relegated to the study of how the sound waves traveled through Krypton's atmosphere.

Here is was accessible for everyone, everywhere. Humans had it in them and they shared so freely in the laugh of their children, in the cadence of their many languages, in Lena's voice.

**

"Kara, we need to talk about your latest article," said Alex walking in Kara's apartment.

"That bad?" said Kara closing her laptop, she was working a new article about L-Corp's charities.

"You know how I always talk about Maggie—"

"Oh, Rao! Sometimes is the only thing you talk about. Just like Lena when she is working on something new. Once she starts, there is no stopping her.

The other day she was telling me about her quantum—"

"Back to your article. It is, hmm—"

"I checked for typos," Kara preemptively defended herself. "Clark told me about this app that fixes them, Lois uses it all the time.

You should see Lena's spelling it's perf—"

"Ok, ok. Kara, stop," Alex raised a hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Alex flopping down on Kara's couch. She played with one of the cushions before throwing it at Kara. "What's going on between you and Lena?"

"Please—Kara sat on the other side of the couch putting her feet on her sister's lap hugging the cushion -I don't want to hear about Lena being evil again."

"That's not what I'm saying," said Alex softening her tone. "Kara. You and Lena seem very close."

"We are best friends," she said feeling herself blush, unconsciously tuning in to Lena's heartbeat. "Best friends are close and after everything she's been through, she really needs a friend."

"You know you can talk to me," said Alex. "Whenever you are ready, I'm here."

"I know," said Kara.

"Well, I gotta go," said Alex getting off the couch. "Maggie invited me to this rock concert and I need to get ready, she is taking me on her bike—"

**

Alex's offer to listen to her remained on the back of her head, but what she was supposed to tell her sister, that she was afraid to admit she was in love with Lena?

The constant reminder of her family's adverse history with the Luthor's fell heavy on her shoulders, not just Lex and Kal's constant fights, but Cadmus kidnaping Jeremiah.

She leaned on the briefing table of the DEO staring blankly at the monitors, no one would accept a Luthor and a Super being more than friends, and even if they did, Kara wasn't even sure if Lena wanted anything more than a friendship.

"I need to tell her," she concluded for the hundredth time. Not even friendship could thrive if it was built upon a lie.

But a voice in her head that sounded much like Kal's kept telling her that it wasn't a good idea.

"Kara!" Mon-El's voice disrupted everyone at the DEO.

"Now what?" she turned to him.

"I need you to find me another one of those jobs," demanded in that annoying fake charming boy voice of his. "It seems I got fired. Even though no one set me aflame. Apparently it's a saying here on Earth—"

"Winn!" she called for her friend.

"What's up?" he asked turning on his chair.

"How would you like helping Mon-El understand Earth customs and the importance of keeping a job?"

"My own Padawan!" Winn gasped. "I'm in!"

"It better not interfere with your job Mr. Schott," said Jon' walking in.

"Don't worry Sir, I got it all planned out," said Winn grabbing his tablet and taking Mon-El towards the conference room. "First we need you to know the theory of being a hero, secret identities and job interviews."

"I think they'll be okay," said Kara.

"Have you heard of Star-Wars?" Winn asked to the Daxamite.

"Winn, starts don't wage wars—"

**

Of course, Mon-El wasn't a royal servant, he was the damned Prince of Daxam, and now he was kidnapped by his own people. That in itself was fine, maybe he could impart some of the things he learned here on Earth to his people, but did they have to take Lena with them?

"I stand by what I said earlier," said Kara pacing the alien bar with the sounds of the battle on the streets. "He is the worst."

"He has his moments," said Winn getting everything ready for their rescue mission. "Remember when he helped you with the Sphere story?"

"Alright, he did help, a bit," Kara admitted. "Good thing no one pushed me into a relationship with him."

"Why will we do that?" asked Alex checking her gun for the hundredth time.

"Star-crossed lovers from rival planets," said Maggie checking her own gun too. "The last of their kind."

"It makes some kind of sense," said Winn. "But, if you want to talk about the rivalry between the last children of Krypton and anyone else, I think the Luthors take the cake."

"You people are so predictable," said Lilian Luthor walking into the bar.

**

The Daxamites were defeated, in a strange way it gave her hope that the Luthors and her family could someday end their feud. But the important thing was that Lena was ok, she was safe.

"I'm still a bit shaken, but I'm okay," Lena reassured her. She placed the device that saved the planet from the Daxamites in a wooden crate, ready to be stored away. "Thank you Supergirl."

"I thought I'll lose you," said Kara still afraid of anything happening to Lena.

"I hardly think Earth would feel my absence," commented Lena.

"I would," Kara responded, moving closer to her savior. She wouldn't have won that fight against Rea if it wasn't for Lena's plan to fill the atmosphere with lead. "Every day," she said leaning in.

It was the sweetest kiss she ever had, and it got better with Lena's wild heartbeat filling her ears. The porcelain hand resting on her house crest had her swooning. But soon enough their kiss ended slowly, so slowly.

"We can't—"

"Please tell me you feel this," said Kara.

"I don't even know your name," said Lena still holding herself on Kara's solid form.

"Zor-El is my father—"

"You don't owe me that truth," Lena broke their eye contact.

"But, I wish I could tell you all," said Kara hiding the pain it caused the absence of Lena's touch.

"My mother and Lex are still out there," Lena shuddered. "I don't want to risk them getting your identity out of me," she reasoned.

But Lilian knows, she wasn't sure about Lex though.

"I don't want to put you in danger either," Kara took a step away from Lena.

"Besides, there is someone else," Lena said wistfully.

"Oh! I didn't—I'm so sorry." Kara apologized.

"It's okay. Is not like I've told them or anything."

"Whoever they are, they'll be lucky to have you," said Kara. Lena deserved to be happy, even if that happiness didn't come directly from her.

"I'm the lucky one." Lena smiled, obviously thinking of that special one.

Kara walked to the balcony getting ready to leave, calculating the force needed to fly off L-Corp's building without destroying the balcony when she took off.

"So what do we do?" Kara asked, "I still want to be your friend."

"Friends," said Lena walking out to the balcony. "I'd like that." Lena extended her hand.

Kara held it closing their agreement.

"A Luthor and a Super having a civilized conversation. Who would have thought?"

The mirth on Lena's voice made Kara smile.

"Goodnight Ms. Luthor," said Kara letting go of Lena's soft hand.

"Goodnight Supergirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments, you guys are the best!.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as: @sketching-fiction
> 
> :)


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't the first time that Lena visited her apartment; she had been there countless of times, either to see ask her a favor or for that disastrous first game night a few weeks before the Daxam invasion. But tonight was different, tonight Lena would spend the night hopefully without any interruptions from the DEO or the NCPD.

Kara had cleaned the whole place and gathered the best menus of takeout this city could offer, she planned on cooking but the day had been full-on Supergirl duties and trying to draft one of the many articles she was working on. Kara had given up on working while she waited for Lena, but the nervousness kept messing her control when typing, but with her place looking its best ever she had no choice but to focus on her work.

The mysterious sound that linked her to Lena increased gradually meaning she was on her way.

Despite how much she tried not to think of it she often found herself daydreaming about her only kiss with Lena, it had felt so right as if the stars themselves had aligned for that moment. But Lena loved another one. It took all in her to keep herself from wondering who might be the lucky one that caught her best friend's eye, yet that didn't keep it from hurting.

"Oh, no," she tried to put the spacebar back together after pushing too hard on the keyboard.

A soft rap on the door made her forget about the smashed plastic key, she closed her laptop calming her nerves.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath trying in vain to temper the blush on her skin.

"I know the plan was movie night, but I'm swamped with work," said Lena walking in.

it didn't matter how many times she had seen Lena she always took her breath away, just like that first time at L-Crop.

Kara took Lena's handbag where she carried her laptop and placed it delicately on the kitchen table across from her own computer.

"It's okay. I'm a bit behind work too," confessed Kara absorbed with Lena's meticulous movements, no should be so gracious taking off her coat and hanging it. Feeling like a creep for staring she took the take out menus. "Are you hungry?" she asked her friend fanning her self with the flyers.

"Is Big Belly Burger among those?" Lena asked with that mischievous smile Kara loved so much.

"Of course! I mean, any reporter worth their salt has a tab open in Big Belly Burger," said Kara picking up her phone to place their order. "I swear, those burgers keep this city running. They even have special clearance at the DEO--" Kara stopped talking but it was too late.

"The DEO?" said Lena. "That's the people that tails Supergirl, right?"

Kara thanked Rao for the interruption when they picked up the phone at the burger joint, but after the order was placed there was no reason for Kara to avoid Lena's curious stare.

"Is that how you met Supergirl?" said Lena taking a seat ready to work.

"Actually, it was Miss Grant. She got the exclusive and I was her assistant," Kara half lied hating the way it felt mixed with the guilt that came from spending way too much time recalling the feeling of Lena's lips on hers.

"Right. It was the first interview she gave," said Lena. "I read it a while ago."

"Wine?" offered Kara ready to change the subject.

"You know me so well." Lena's voice dropped in time with her rising left eyebrow.

Kara had practiced many times with Alex how to open a wine bottle without breaking it or bending the corkscrew, but her hands shook so much Kara was sure they'll phase through the bottle like Barry when he showed her the extent of his abilities.

Lena took pity on her taking the bottle slowly from her hands as if not to startle her, Kara bit her lip at the light contact of her fingers with Lena's skin.

“I’ll go get the glasses,” said Kara turning around to the cupboards. “So, how was your day?”

“Terrible, all the meetings dragged on so at the end I only had time to count to ten before the Next one started,” said Lena passing the opened bottle to Kara. “And all to hear people complain and talk in circles. Yet the one that I can't stand is Morgan Edge."

“Guess being a CEO is not as glamorous as anyone would think,” said Kara serving the wine.

“Honestly I’d prefer the lab, you can explode something when the talk gets too boring,” said Lena taking a well-deserved sip of wine. “When I used to work with Jack we had had a rule that whenever we were discussing an idea the first one that repeated the same thing twice would pay dinner that night.”

The brief flash of sadness that crossed Lena’s face didn’t pass unnoticed, Jack was a good man and one of the few real friends Lena had. She wanted that, the honesty and realness that currently could only go so far. To be able to talk with Lena about Krypton and the stars.

“Sounds like a good rule,” said Kara.

“It kept the ideas flowing." Lena took her laptop from its bag. "But it's impossible to apply it in politics and business meetings. Edge is not making things easy, either.”

“I heard about his plans to 'renovate' the city waterfront,” said Kara not liking the idea one bit. It would displace all the families and small businesses from the area.

“More like, he wants to get as much profit as possible out of the need of the people,” said Lena. “But enough about him. Did you pitched that article about the workers in charge of the park's renovation?”

“Yes and just as I was about to get to work a fire broke in one of the steel plants in the outskirts of the city so, since I’m assigned to report on Supergirl--"

“I heard she stopped a robbery too.”

“Yes, followed by a drunk driver that 'parked' his car into the river.”

“You must be exhausted,” said Lena with worry. “Maybe we should leave this for another occasion.”

“No, I’m okay. Besides you are already here and we could work together.“

“I’d love that.”

The doorbell broke the quiet of the apartment

“But first, we eat!”

* * *

It was minute, yet unmistakably there. The elation in Lena’s eyes while she worked. The corner of her mouth lifted just enough to give Kara a rush, that would turn into worry the moment Lena’s expression turned pensive. Then the typing on her laptop would increase. A moment of quiet concentration, followed by either the happy face or more typing.

Lena’s eyes zeroed on Kara’s making the Kryptonian feel like her heart had stopped.

“What?” Asked Lena taking the moment Kara struggled for an answer to have another sip of her wine.

“Wow!” Said Kara gesturing to the genius working on her kitchen table. “See you working is always amazing.”

“I’m just running simulations,” Lena shrugged the compliment. “You, on the other hand, chased after Supergirl the whole day and still have the energy to share your time with me.” Lena drank the remaining wine from her glass. “I can barely stand my clothes anymore.”

Kara blushed, it was violent and noticeable. She hid behind her laptop screen, then jumped out of her seat to her bedroom searching for the comfiest thing she had.

“I don’t want to be a bother,” said Lena with mortification.

“I’ll leave it here.” Kara left the sweatshirt and pajama pants on the seat next to Lena.

It took the CEO forty-five minutes of relentless work mixed with side glances to the grey sweatshirt before she called a break.

“I just can’t get the sequences to work together,” Lena rubbed her face in frustration, then reached for the wine bottle.

“Maybe a fresh pair of eyes can help?” Said Kara needing a break too. “You go change and I’ll try to understand this.”

“Okay,” said Lena taking the clothes and heading to Kara’s bedroom.

Kara’s smile was uncontainable. “I warn you though, I probably won’t make sense of any of this.” she skimmed through the lines of code, truly not understanding a thing. Kara could speak many languages, from Earth and other planets but this was beyond her.

“The idea is a virtual assistant that can sort all the information needed on any given topic, it also must be able to anticipate the user’s needs,” explained Lena from the bedroom.

“You’ ’re not trying to replace Jess, are you?”

“Never, it’s more of a tool aimed to help with decision making, cutting out all bias that could come from a living analyst.”

“And the final data will be examined by people?”

“Yes. My technology is created to assist people, not replace them.”

"Would it be able to order pot-stick..."

Kara’s words died on her mouth. Her NCU sweatshirt never looked better on anyone as it did on Lena, she had to admit she was biased.

“Its the best companion to any late-night work,” said Kara pointing at the shield of her alma mater.

“I wonder how many all-nighters it has been the witness of.”

“Way too many,” Kara returned to her laptop and her half put together article about the reconstruction efforts made by the city. She gave a test to the haphazardly put together spacebar.

“Let me see your laptop,” said Lena noticing her struggling with the feeble plastic. “I could see you struggling with the space bar.” Lena looked shocked at the bent case between the touchpad and the keyboard. “What happened to your computer?”

“Uh— Supergirl,” Kara lied.

“Supergirl broke your laptop?” Lena looked ready to kick her alter ego’s ass.

“I was showing her a video of a little dog playing the piano.

Lena’s indignation turned into confussion.

“Remeber today’s robbery? Well there was a little kid that was in the bank with his mom and I showed them the video while we waited for the police,” Kara played with the sleeves of her henley. “In the video is a little girl dancing and singing with the dog, Supergirl could not stop laughing and pressed the key to pause the video a bit too hard.”

Alex would be so proud.

“Still, she owes you a laptop.” Lena inspected the damage on the broken key. “It’s too late to call L-Corp to have them bring one of the laptops we have in storage.”

“No, Lena. Don’t worry,” said Kara not wanting to distract her friend from her work. “I still can use it. If I stick my finger on the hole right here it works.”

Why did Lena’s heartbeat spiked? Wondered Kara pushing her finger deeper in the plastic hole, showing Lena the laptop still worked.

Lena cleared her throat. “Do you have any backup keyboards you can plug?”

“I used to have one, but I gave it to a neighbor that built her own computer,” Kara explained.

“Ok. I’ll remap your keyboard so you can use any other key as a space bar.”

“You're gonna do what now?”

“I’ll reprogram the keyboard so the space bar is now the Alt Graph key,” said Lena already working on what she was explaining.

“I don’t think my computer has that.”

“It’s right here,” pointed Lena to the little square on the right side of the space bar.

“Oh! The Alt Graph key.”

“Wait, what did you call this key?” Asked Lena with endless curiosity.

“I—“ Kara looked anywhere but at her friend. “Alt Grrrrr.”

Lena’s laugh was always music, Kara joined her until a eureka moment reached her friend.

“I got it!” Said Lena wiping the tears from her eyes. “The sequences don’t work because they can’t agree on the correct way of compiling the information.” Lena returned to her laptop.

Kara pressed the Alt Graph key, it responded just like the spacebar. “It works,” she said gratefully to Lena who was going over the wall of code on her screen. Soon Kara was pulled into her work too.

* * *

“I’ve been keeping you up.” Lena apologized for glancing at her watch.

“Nah, don’t worry,” Kara said checking the time too. It was a little past one am. “I need to send this to Snapper tomorrow morning.”

“I should let you work then — Lena stood to get her phone out of her purse. “I’ll my driver know I’m leaving—“

“You are welcome to sleep here,” offered Kara.

“I’m on a deadline too, I have to go over some business proposals.”

“What if we pull an all-nighter together,” suggested Kara not ready to see her friend go. “I mean you are already wearing NCU's Official All Nighter Sweatshirt.”

Lena bit her lip, weighing her phone as if it was the physical manifestation of Kara’s invitation, her features broke into a smile.

“Okay. On one condition,” said Lena pointing with her finger. “If you feel sleepy you go to bed.”

“I was about to say the same to you.”

“Oh, I’m not planning on sleeping tonight, Miss Danvers.”

“Neither do I Miss Luthor.”

* * *

If you asked Kara what was the best thing ever made on the entire Univers, she would say it is her couch. It's so comfy you could spend a whole weekend on it binging on Netflix and ice cream without hurting your lower back. Spacious enough too so she could eat dinner with her sister while they talked about their days and to sit three people on during game night. Also, It could fit two adults cuddling tight on a Thursday morning.

“Morning!” Kara opened her eyes, and sure as the sky is above the morning had sneaked on them.

Lena’s heartbeat began to take speed as she woke up with Kara’s frantic search for her glasses.

“Gotcha!” They were balancing on her left ear.

“Please tell me we didn’t fell asleep.” Lena’s voice was muffled into Kara’s chest.

“We did.” So much for a power nap. “I’m so late,” said Kara still not moving.

The terrible future she could see coming her way when Snapper finds out she didn’t send her article meant nothing compared to the unmeasurable joy and comfort of holding Lena’s warm body against her.

“You are a hugger,” said Kara earning a scrunchy smile from her friend.

“It’s not my fault you are so comfortable to sleep on,” Lena didn’t move either. “Plus this ridiculously soft sweatshirt didn’t help either.”

“Well it's main purpose is to help through all-nighters, no power naps.”

Silence reigned in the room while National City began to stir awake. Down town the traffic began to pile up, Snapper’s blood pressure was increased while he cursed her name, checking his empty inbox, she was so dead. But again she didn’t move and she could swear Lena’s hold on her grew tighter.

The still mysterious harmony that linked her to Lena vibrated at the same frequency of their heartbeats.

In the past weeks after the Daxam invasion, she had nearly told Lena about it, both as herself and as Supergirl, but the truth that her friend loved someone else kept her from doing so.

Kara felt Lena’s eyes on her if this was all she could get it was okay.

Her cellphone brought the outside world into their little bubble, Kara sighed.

“Is it your boss?” Asked Lena worried.

“No, that means Supergirl is needed somewhere.” It lasted a heartbeat in which Kara was sure Lena knew. “I mean, I have to report on it.”

“Of course,” said Lena getting off her. “I need to call Jess to postpone all my first meetings.”

“Yes, take our time,” said Kara getting her press badge and trowing her laptop in her bag, then hurried to change in her room. In less than five minutes she was ready to go. “Please close the door,” she said giving Lena her apartment keys.

“I’ll leave your sweatshirt —“

“Keep it,” said Kara shouldering her bag. “But don’t forget to bring it to movie night next week.”

“Star-Wars?”

“I still can’t believe you haven’t watched them,” said Kara giving Lena a goodbye hug.

“Be careful,” said Lena letting her go.

“Always.”

The door closing was the signal to change into her blue suit. Leaving her stuff on Catco’s rooftop she flew head on to danger.

* * *

Movie night was postponed again, this time Morgan Edge took an interest on making Lena's life a living hell, something Kara was not going to let happen without doing something about it. Especially if he accused Lena of helping rebuild the city out of guilt for the Daxam invasion or to threaten her with turning National City opinion against her friend, or most important, risking everyone's life - including Lena's - just to get a piece of real state on the city's waterfront.

Kara stared down at the city from the sky, it was a clear night where you could see the stars.

At least the caught Deveau in the submarine, they just need him to talk to have proof of Edge's involvement. Kara was confident Alex would break him. Edge would not be a problem tonight as he was having a difficult time getting off the cargo ship she left him. That would keep him busy for a while.

On her last round on the city, a familiar sight got her eye.

"Working late?" she asked the CEO who was stretching the stress away from her neck.

Lena nodded. "I just needed some fresh air," she said. "Quantum physics is not cooperating with me tonight." Lena left the tablet on the balcony rail.

"May I?"

"I can always appreciate a second opinion."

"I'm honored," said Kara checking the formulas written with precision on the digital paper.

"Here," Kara pointed to the sign on one of the variables. "This is were everything stops behaving."

"I didn't know you had such a good grasp on Quantum physics," said Lena making the suggested change. "It works," said Lena incredulous.

"There's more to me than just super strength," said Supergirl looking out towards the city. "Back on Krypton when I was twelve I was admitted into the Science Council."

"You were?"

"The youngest member in the last fifty years," she said with pride. It lasted just a few months but hearing her father tell everyone he could, was the best part.

"How different is Krypton's science to ours?" asked Lena exited.

"Not that different," said Supergirl. "Thank Rao, the laws of physics remain constant all over the universe."

"Oh, God! Krypton's periodic table," said Lena pulling up a clean file on her tablet. "You had one?"

"A rough translation would be 'Compendium of Indivisibles,' I think." Supergirl scratched her chin trying to come up with a better translation. "We had seven elements that I can't find here on Earth, but there are four here we didn't have back home.

"Superman's arrival added another one to ours."

"Kryptonite." Supergirl watched Lena writing on her tablet.

She wanted to take Lena to the fortress to show her all of Krypton's knowledge left for her and Kal-El, but the same reasons that made her keep her secret identity from Lena kept her from sharing too much.

"Tell me, how far are we?" asked Lena.

"Tech-wise? A lot. But the portal you built was objectively a masterpiece."

"The portal Reah lied to me to help her build."

"It wasn't your fault," said Supergirl softly.

"Earth's atmosphere is filled with lead because of me."

"Trace amounts, you saved us all."

"Your friend, Mon-El almost died," said Lena with watery eyes.

"He knew the risks," said Supergirl remembering the only true unselfish act from Mon-El.

Lena gave her a weak smile. "Physics?" she changed the subject back on track.

"The theory is well underway for big discoveries."

"How close are we from traveling the stars?"

Supergirl smiled, "In the brink of it."

"I can't wait to see it," said Lena admiring the infinite above them.

"It's beautiful," said Supergirl looking at Lena. "Back home everyone was so focused on progress that we forgot an essential part of us," said Supergirl.

"What was it?"

"Our soul."

"Sometimes I feel like we have lost it already," said Lena returning her gaze to National's City skyline.

"Sometimes. But Earth at its heart is always up to help each other."

"You and Superman had a lot to do with it."

"Can I let you in a little secret?," said Supergirl. "We learned that here."

Lena seemed pleased with that information.

"I've always wandered--"

"Tell me."

"How was it, to get here and see Krypton on the periodic table?"

"A shock really, but I think it's just a coincidence." Supergirl leaned against the balcony rail, relaxed with the presence of Lena. "Did you know there were dragon-like creatures on Krypton?"

"Really?" Lena beamed.

"They were huge. In the old times, they were used to transport cargo and people. Then the flying vehicles were invented and the dragons became part of our sports."

"Like horses."

"Yes."

"I've always had this silly theory of ancient Kryptonians visiting Earth," said Lena as if sharing a secret.

"Is not silly. We've known about Earth for a long time. We had an exploration program way back to find life on other planets," said Supergirl calculating the time of the first explorers along with Earth's timeline. If she was correct it would place them around the time of the classic Greeks.

"Hercules fits most of your powers," said Lena.

"He couldn't fly, though," Supergirl pointed out.

"So he was a Daxamite," theorized Lena.

"I wonder if he was a Jerk too."

"That reminds me. Kara told me what happened with her laptop a few weeks ago."

"In my defense Miss Luthor, a girl was singing and dancing along with the dog that plays the piano." she had forgotten that dumb lie. "The agency I work with replaced the device," but not before Winn reinforced the case with N metal.

"Good, because next time you break CatCo's property you will have to respond to me."

"Understood," Supergirl's attention turned to a screech of tires followed by gunshots. "Crime never sleeps."

"Go get them."

"See you around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your infinite patience with the updates of this fic.
> 
> Comments, as always are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Remember be nice.
> 
> :)


End file.
